Tris and Four first time
by BM386
Summary: Tris and Four's first time, leading on from Allegiant when they have sex for the first time. Based on the characters personalities.


"Tobias" I said as he turned the corner leading to where I stood, nervously. We still hadn't spoken properly since our fight. He turned his gaze upon me and I suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. As he continued to walk towards me, he still remained silent.

"Tobias" I repeated, still no response, he just carried on in my direction. "You can't just keep ignoring me, we need to talk about this. Us. We can't keep going on like this. We're constantly fighting and it's making me feel horrible." His gaze softened slightly, but he still said nothing. "I'm worried that if we don't stop going at each other relentlessly, it will destroy our relationship. I can't loose you, you're everything to me, I wouldn't be here without you, I love you so much and-" he cuts me off mid-sentence with a kiss. "Tobias..." I mumble against his lips.

"Tris," he answers, "I love the way you bring out the best in me, the way you never give up, the way you believe so passionately about the things you care about and the way you make me feel about myself. You're the reason I'm who I am now, I love you so much and I never want us to be apart." It was the most beautiful thing that had ever come out of his mouth and I looked on him with awe; i could feel the tears sliding down my face as he opened out his heart to me. I'd missed being near him.

"Then don't let us ever be apart." I whispered. Tobias looked at me then with overwhelming love in his eyes as he leaned his face towards me, teasing me, our lips almost touching. I ached for him to close the distance and when he did, I melted and everything else in the world disappeared. It was just me and him, nothing else mattered, only this moment; this moment was the only place I wanted to be. I kissed him back and the kiss deepened and I felt a longing for something I had never felt so strongly before. He kissed me harder, moving us backwards, so I was leaning against the wall. I pushed myself closer to him, but no matter how close we got, I needed to be closer. He moaned against my lips and I couldn't take it anymore; I jumped onto his waist and he held my hips, supporting me, and pushed further against me so most of my weight was now on the wall. His legs between mine, the kiss got more heated and I hooked my fingers into his belt loops, preventing him from increasing the distance between us. His hands slowly slid down so they were resting on the borderline between my hips and butt, slowly moving closer to the latter.

I removed my hands from his belt loops and slid them up his back until they found his soft, short hair and ran my hands through them as we kissed. Unable to take it anymore, I slowly eased myself down from his arms and removed my lips from his.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just don't want to do this here, can we go somewhere more private?" I asked gently, still running my hands through his hair. He took hold of my hand and led me down the hallway until we reached a door, twisting the doorknob.

"What's in there?" I asked, uncertain.

"I think it's a storage room for the dorms." He replied, taking a step into the room.

As he led me into the room, he never once took his eyes off me and I thought I would melt right there, I had never felt so loved and appreciated in my life, until this very moment.

As soon as I'd taken my last step into the room, I was attacked by his lips and he only briefly left them to close the door. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute until he pulled away.

"Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable, I know how you feel about this kind of thing." He spoke gently into my ear, referring to the fear simulation where intimacy was one of my biggest fears. I loved the way he remembered and cared so much about me.

In answer, I kissed him back as passionately as I could, telling him I was ok and there was nothing wrong with how we were feeling. Slowly, the kiss turned into something more urgent and I reached my hands up his back, holding onto the top of his shirt, my fingers sliding beneath the fabric so my hands were touching his defined collarbone.

As he kissed me intently, he ran his hands down my sides until they came to a rest on my waist, as he gripped onto them. His hands gripped the bottom of my top, as if silently asking me to decide what I wanted. I froze at the thought of being intimate with someone, but realised that Tobias would never hurt me; Tobias loves me and will always protect me. When I kissed him back it was as if I gave him my silent reply; he pulled my top over my head and only briefly left my lips to remove my shirt. Suddenly realising how uncovered I was, I felt extremely vulnerable and pulled away.

When I looked at Tobias, he was looking over me with the same intense love as before and I felt like I no longer had to be afraid of what he thought of my body because he didn't care. He didn't care about how I looked on the outside because to him, I was still his Tris, his beautiful Tris.

I pressed my lips on his once again and after a short while his lips left mine and started to travel down my neck. The feeling of his lips on my neck left a tingling trail following his kisses. He slowly worked his way down until he was kissing my stomach, murmuring, "Beautiful" into my skin every few kisses.

He pulled away then and looked me in the eye with a shy smile and then a smirk appeared on his face and he picked me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulders. A high-pitched squeal escaped my mouth and was quickly replaced by my laughter; I could feel him laughing silently as he carried me towards what appeared to be a bed (it was hard to tell when I was swinging upside down). Gently, he lay me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, pinning my hands above my head, his kisses returning to my stomach once again.

His hands slowly trailed up my stomach until they reached the edge of my bra and his hands slid around my back to undo the clasp. He took his lips from mine as he removed the bra and then kissed my neck as he began to gently caress my skin, forcing a quiet moan out of my mouth, so quiet I think he might not have heard it. In answer to my question, his kisses made their way to my breasts, making me tremble, and causing the fire in the pit of my stomach to ignite into an inferno. I needed him closer to me. I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt and slid my hands under them, feeling his defined muscles beneath his shirt. I tugged on his shirt and started to pull it over his head, him helping me to remove his clothes from the top part of his body. Skin was touching skin, but I still craved more, I craved his touch all over his body, two hands were not enough, no number of his hands would ever be enough to stop be from being consumed by the fire in my stomach.

He raised his hands to my face, and gently held them in his hands, "You're so beautiful" he whispered, looking deep into my eyes, making me feel like i was the only thing Tobias could see. His lips mouth with mine and we became a tangle of lips and tongues.

His hands slowly made their way down to the buttons of my jeans, fiddling with them until they came undone and then he started to pull them, trying to take them off my body. I raised my butt slightly so he could remove my jeans and he carefully slid them along my thighs and then I put my legs in the air so he could fully take them off. He threw my jeans to the floor and carried on kissing me.

Knowing how close we were to being just skin attached to one another made me feel a bit nervous, but I couldn't stop, it was like I was being controlled by a greater part of my mind that knew what I really wanted.

I slowly sat up, taking both of us into a seated position and then began to work on removing Four's jeans like he did mine. As I tried to undo his buttons and zipper, I realised my hands were shaking, so I take a second to compose myself before I tried undressing him further. Knowing how I felt, Tobias helped me to remove his jeans, never once taking his eyes off me, not when he undid his jeans, not when he started to take them off his body, not when he removed them from his ankles, not when he threw them to the floor and wrapped his arms around my body and I returned us to our lying down position, so I was lying on top of him. I placed my lips on his softly and he returned the kiss with great care, as if this moment was something fragile and to be cherished like no other.

Before long, his hands found their way southwards and his fingers slid beneath the fabric of my underwear, wrapping around the side fabric, tugging slightly on them, hinting to me he wanted them off. In response to this I placed one hand on my pant line and pushed them down slightly, telling him I wanted him to remove the fabric that covered my one last secret I had from him. He kissed me passionately and before I knew it I was completely naked with him below me in just his boxers. He kissed me deeper and flipped us over so he was on top now and I could feel his want pushing against me. I carefully reached my hand down his chest until they reached the soft fabric separating us from being one and I pulled them down as far as I could until Tobias pulled them the rest of the way down. Tobias pulled away then and looked me deeply in the eyes, "Are you sure you want this?" He asked me quietly, the lust thick in his voice.

Looking at him with all the love I could muster, I nodded, running my hands through his hair and across his muscley back.

"I love you" I whispered, "And I can't wait any longer to be with you." He kissed me hard for a few seconds and then pulled away. He reached down into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small plastic wrapper.

"Why do you have that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I know we needed it but it was a bit much to just presume we would be having sex today.

"For a moment like this" he replied, being careful not to make me angry as he knew that is what could happen if he didn't say the right thing. "I put it in there this morning because I felt like I was ready and I wasn't going to use it unless it was clear you wanted to anyway, I love you, I would never try to force you into something you didn't want to do." That was true. He would never try to hurt me or push me. I after all, was the one who wanted it too and we'd gone this far, and it's not like it bothered me he was ready too, I mean he was just feeling the same way I was, he was just prepared.

"Okay" I said back, kissing him for a few more seconds.

He sat up away from me as he unwrapped the condom; I couldn't help but look at 'it' as he pulled out the thin layer that would soon be on His manliness. It was upright for me. Why was I worrying about not being good enough for him or not being beautiful enough, he clearly loved me for who I was and not who I wanted to be. As soon as he'd placed the condom on himself, he gently moved towards me and with one hand on my back, the other caressing my face, he moved us backwards so we were lying once again on the bed. He hadn't kissed me, but was just looking at me with love clouding his eyes and as he moved me further up the bed so he was positioned right between my legs, he whispered, "I love you" before kissing me intently and I kissed him back with all I had and he kissed my neck as we became one, no longer Tobias and Tris, but Four and Six. There was no place where he ended and I began, we were merged together as one.


End file.
